


Feldspar

by jaysan



Series: Skelegems AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Steven Universe References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysan/pseuds/jaysan
Summary: The first time Ruby soldier Sans and his Sea Glass fuse
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Skelegems AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Feldspar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/gifts).



> this was inspired by popatochisp's skelegem au on her tumblr! go check it out! https://popatochisssp.tumblr.com
> 
> also, this is my first time posting stuff on ao3. i apologize in advance.

The first time they met their Ruby, they weren't sure what to make of him.

They went in with the determination to disobey everything he said. To be so utterly useless as a sea glass that he would return them, shatter them, anything to avoid a life of servitude, a life of being a lesser, just a form of entertainment and free emotional support. They didn't want to be owned, to be controlled, like they saw happen to their fellow sea glass, to pearls, spinels, moonstones and other such entertainment gems.

They were their own gem damn it!

And everyone knew what rubies were like. Loud, rambunctious, eager for someone to guard, for a task of some sort. Rough. He'd probably break them in a week. They were terrified. They only came into the world because he commissioned them...

But he was not what they expected.

He gave himself a name, unheard of for rubies, whose numbers were legion, and had no individuality to speak of. 'Sans' was his name, after his cut (S4N faucet 8SSN).

He was also very easygoing. Never in a hurry to do a job. It seemed to them that the only tasks he put 100% into was when it came from the Bixbite in charge of him. The one Sans fondly called his 'not so little bro, Papyrus' (again, named after his cut, P4P faucet 1RUZ).

Sans was also calm, unnervingly so to them. They'd never heard of a Ruby so mellow, so unwilling to fight. He wasn't a coward, nor a weakling. No, in the short time Sea Glass was in his company, they could see he was strong and brave. The strongest ruby they'd ever met. He just didn't want to fight if he didn't have to, working to de-escalate the situation if he could.

They didn't know what to do. They promised themselves to never be owned, the moment they came into existence and were told they belonged to a ruby soldier, they rebelled with all their might. They had to be poofed just to be given to him, so they wouldn't accidentally crack themselves fighting.

But when they reformed and saw his bright, sharp toothed grin they didn't know what to do.

*****

He was kind to them.

He didn't demand entertainment, didn't demand the emotional support that a sea glass was supposed to give freely. He took what they gave him willingly, always asked if they could listen to him vent. And if they denied him, there was no punishment, no harsh words. Just a shrug and a subject change. He even asked their opinion on things! Sure, he was a bit of a flirt, but he was never rude, never crossed any lines. Just increasingly ridiculous pet names and sweet compliments.

After months of this treatment, they confronted him one night in his private room.

"Why are you doing this?"

"pretty sure it's called bein' sociable, sweetness."

"What? No - why the heck are you so nice to me? I'm a sea glass, I'm your sea glass! you're supposed to be... well, an owner!"

He looked away. Perpetual grin tightening at their words. It was a long moment before he spoke again.

"you're the same as me. a dime a dozen. why'd i treat you like how they treat me?"

That was the first time they ever hugged him.

****

It was several months later, something... unexpected, happened.

They now got along like a house on fire, and thoroughly terorized Papyrus's sector. Everyone knew the weirdly strong, rude and hilarious ruby that called himself Sans, but now they knew his sea glass too. Sea, the undisciplined, bratty sea glass. The pair were known for their jokes and hilarious stories that no one were sure were true or not.

\-- ("swear on my gem, my bro was surrounded by thirty no, _**fifty**_ rebel gems, and he poofed 'em with nothin' but his glare"

"It's true, I was there. Be afraid of the Great and Terrible Papyrus. _**Very afraid**_.") --  
  
The two of them were in Sea's practice room. It was where they'd hone their dancing skills, and sometimes performed for Sans when the mood struck them.

"Dance with me." Their smile was relaxed and happy. The pair of them had just come back from another successfully conquered colony with Papyrus. Sea wanted Sans to have some down time. He worked extra hard this time around.

"sugar, rubies don't dance." Is what he said but he took their hand anyways. He wasn't going to say no to an excuse to touch them.

"Yeah, and sea glasses are too kind to be mean, and yet here we are." They drew him closer, moving his right hand to their waist, the left was held in their own hand. They rested their free hand on his chest.

He blushed, an adorable shade of pink, and his normally sharp grin seemed soft and dopey. He pulled them closer, enough so that their gem on their chest brushed his ribs.

"i dunno how to dance." He tightened his grip on their hand, watching them with a roguish glint in his sockets. "show me?"

They were glowing, just a bit. He knew some sea glasses do that when feeling happy, when feeling safe. And he was over the moon that they would glow, just for him. That they trusted him enough to do so.

"J-just follow my lead." They stuttered. They never stuttered. Not even that time they mouthed off to a garnet about being too rough with their pearl.

_He's the luckiest ruby on all of Homeworld._

He recognized the song they chose. Some sappy shit from Earth. He idly wondered how they got it as he swayed with them, listening to their voice as they quietly sang along, shyly glancing at him as they lead him in a simple circle.

" _For I, can't help,_

 _falling in love, with you._ "

 _They were so cute_. Hardly able to look him in the eye as they sang. Voice the quietest he'd ever heard it, and glowing so, so, pretty. **_All for him._**

He couldn't, not, kiss them.

****

They fell on their ass, looking around the room confused. He... Sea... They? They were the two of them, but... not.

Oh. They fused.

The new fusion laughed.

"Wait I shouldn't... You shouldn't laugh Sans, me? No Sea -- UGH! WE! We shouldn't laugh! We're not supposed to... But no one has to know. This is... nice."

Their thoughts were scattered. Still separate, but not really. Just enough so they were confused. It was different then the fusion they knew. Then Sans knew. When he fused with his brother, it was for a fight, and he never liked it. They were volatile together, angry. But like this? With a gem that had nothing but... Affection, for him...

"What are we...?" The answer was clear as soon as the question left their mouth.

"...Feldspar." They laughed as they spoke their name. The answer so obvious, so in their face, in the very voice they spoke with, they didn't know why they bothered to wonder.

"I'm Feldspar!"

They had tears in their eyes. All four of them.

They liked the sound of that name.


End file.
